


Cracks in Our Sisterly Relationship

by Snow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crack in the Wall muses on its relationship with Amy.  Quite cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in Our Sisterly Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



Amy Pond is a lot like my sister. We grew up in adjoining rooms and yeah, she never came into my room, but I never entered hers either. Some sisters don't have a great relationship.

But like any younger sister (Amy has memories that precede my knowledge of my existence, therefore she must be older) I feel that she gets to do all the fun things in life. I'm not going to stand for that.

Amy's raggedy doctor came back for her, and she is content to let him take her away from everything she's built. She's content to leave me behind without even saying goodbye.

Now I'm just a crack between dimensions so I'm not exactly one for building things, but I can respect what my older sister has managed with her life. I don't want Amy to throw that away.

I have the power to make sure she doesn't leave me behind and, at the same time, keep an eye on her, so I will.

Amy might be a poor excuse for an older sister but that doesn't mean I have to be a bad younger one.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
